


Quando lo sguardo di Tezuka non è in grado di trattenere le sue emozioni

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	Quando lo sguardo di Tezuka non è in grado di trattenere le sue emozioni

Atobe non poté resistere minimamente alla tentazione di sfiorare la sua mano all’erezione di Tezuka, aveva tutta l’intenzione di farlo sciogliere dal piacere.  
E ci stava riuscendo, sentiva l’altro contorcersi dal piacere man a mano che il suo palmo lo toccava con più intensità e sembrava apprezzare particolarmente le sue attenzioni.  
«Ti sta piacendo, vero Tezuka?» Non ottenne risposta ma Keigo sapeva che i suoi occhi non potevano mentire.  
“Sì, Atobe, mi piace” era quello che quelle iridi gli avevano detto, perché, quello guardo lucido dalla passione, non potevano nascondere le sue reali emozioni nonostante si sforzasse con tutto sé stesso di rimanere integro.  
Per ora sapeva che non poteva avere di più, ma ad Atobe bastava il pensiero che Kunimistu si sarebbe sciolto con il tempo fino ad arrivare al giorno in cui avrebbe finito con urlare il suo nome in preda all’orgasmo.


End file.
